WWE High: Romance and Heartbreak
by ONEofAKIND87
Summary: What happens when Brock Lesnar transfers to WWE High and develops a crush on Hunter's girlfriend Stephanie?
1. Chapter 1: It Started Okay

I OWN NO PART OF THE WWE. NO CHARACTERS, PLACES, OR OBJECTS. SO PLEASE DON'T SUE.

**Chapter 1: It Started Off Okay**

_Welcome to West Woodridge High a.k.a The Ridge. The Ridge is the home of the Wildcats. We are the winners of four straight national football championships and winner of the Grand National Cheerleading Championship. My social life in high school is kind of hard because my big brother is the Almighty Shane McMahon, he already graduated but while he was here, he was a four year all-American and pimped about 75 percent of the girls in his first two years, which has 85 percent of the girls and their younger sisters hating me, but I'll get through…I only have one more year. But let me start off by telling you about the absolute worst couple of weeks that I have ever experienced. _

"Stephanie Marie, let's go!" Shane says as he puts his papers in his briefcase

"All right, I'm comin" Stephanie yelled back

_Stephanie grabbed her book bag and her purse and heads downstairs_

"Good morning, big bro." Stephanie said as she went in the fridge and poured herself some orange juice

"Don't give me that, I told you that I have better things to do than be your chauffer." Shane grabbed his keys and snatches Stephanie's cup and drinks it

"Wow, things didn't go as planned last night." Stephanie poked fun at her brother

"As a matter of fact they did, so mind your business." Shane said with confidence

"Well, seeing as how you have other business to handle, I think I should be able to drive dad's-"

"No, I think not, Vince would try to take my head off if something happened to that car." Shane said getting serious

"Ah, come on Shane," Stephanie pleaded "Daddy is in Puerto Rico handling business with mom, He wouldn't even know."

"…Alright Steph, take the car but you better be so careful, cause if you mess up that car you pay for out of your ass. You are responsible for that car until Vince gets home." Shane said

"Thank you so much Shane! I will be so careful." Stephanie hopped out of her seat showering Shane with kisses

_Stephanie got in the car and drove to school; she got out and walked over to her friends._

"Hey ladies, what's up?" Steph approached her friends

"The question is not what's up. It's where were you." Torrie said with an attitude

"We had an early practice this morning for a competition that we have in three weeks." Stacy said with her hands on her hips

"Ladies, I'm sorry I forgot." Steph said apologizing

_They began to talk as they walked to their lockers_

"How's my baby Shane?" Stacy said with glee

"Shane is far from a baby, he is a grown man, but he is minding his own business," Steph giggled a little "I already told you he has a girl, plus Shane is too old for you."

"Yeah Shane is about 21 or 22." Torrie said laughing very hard

"Yeah. Well I have a number for Shane and his girl, 41." Stacy said with a huge smile

_She lifted up her skirt to show off her forty-one inch legs, they all began to laugh but stopped when they heard someone behind them clapping_

"Very nice slut." Trish said as she walked up to the locker

"Wait, I thought werewolves only came out on full moons." Stephanie said while getting her physics book from the locker

"Wow, strong words this morning Cujo." Stacy said with her cheerleader smile

_Trish exchanged dirty looks with Stacy and stormed off_

"I swear to you both, when we graduate she is gonna get it." Torrie said disgusted

"You shouldn't make that face so early in the morning."

_The girls turned around to see the star quarterback standing behind them_

"Hey, it's my favorite cousin, what's going on?" Torrie asked

"Nothing much, I need to borrow your captain for a sec." Hunter responded

"Borrow, Keep, same thing." Stacy said

"Ha, Ha." Stephanie said as she turned her attention to Hunter

"I just wanted to make sure we were still on for Saturday night?" Hunter asked while hugging her

"Yeah, of course." Stephanie smiled

"All right, how was your weekend?" Hunter said making conversation

"It was okay; I spent most of it hanging with the girls." She replied

"I'm sorry that I didn't call or come over. Practice started at 3:45 on Friday, we didn't go home until about 10:00 that night. I got a decent night's sleep but I had to come back here and start practice at 7:00, then practice didn't end until 5:00 that evening, I laid down; thought that I was gonna take a small nap and didn't wake up to the next morning. I ate, showered and went to practice at 8:00, finished there at 10:30, made it home around 11:15. So I was exhausted." He explained

"Why did you have to practice like that?" Stephanie asked concerned

_He started to laugh_

"Excuse me, I find nothing funny." Steph said getting mad

"You sound like my mother; she said the same exact thing when I walked in the door. She thought I was just staying out late. Therefore, I'm going to tell you exactly what my father told her. I am about to be a four year all American and I'm leading my team to its fourth national championship since I've been captain, its only natural for me to practice like this, relax."

"Yeah, okay. Championship or not you should not be practicing like that." She said

"Yes ma'am." He kissing her

_Bell rings_

"Look, I'll see you in class." Stephanie said as they parted for class

Thanx For Reading!

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2: Here Comes The Pain

**Chapter 2: Here Comes the Pain**

"All right ladies and gentlemen, give me your attention. I have someone to introduce to you. This, everybody, is Brock Lesnar, he is a new student from Xavier Preparatory High School in Minneapolis. He just joined the football team last Tuesday." Explained Coach Batista

"Excuse me, what?" Hunter said surprised with somewhat of an attitude

"If he joined the football team Tuesday, where was he this past weekend when we were working our Asses off?" Randy said leaning on his best friend Hunter

"He had family issues to deal with." answered Coach

"I would like to introduce myself to you, I've watched you in Minneapolis, I try to model myself after you. I personally think you should be playin' pro ball. You've accomplished a lot in a short amount of time." Brock said as he admired Hunter

"Well thank you, that means a lot to me, but I just wanna know why you weren't at the practice that took up the rest of the team's whole weekend?" Hunter questioned

"Look, I'm sorry for not being with you guys, but I had an emergency at home." He explained

"Look, we are the football team, we don't miss practice if that's how you're gonna be, take your ass to the basketball team." Randy said as he stepped in front of Hunter

"I'm the new kid, I'm trying." Brock said

"Exactly, you're a kid, I'm a grown ass man, and I don't fuck with kids." Hunter said

"You wanna see how much of a kid I really am?" Brock said as he stepped up to Hunter

"Wack his ass Hunter, I got you." Randy said as he egged Hunter on

_Coach Batista walked up blowing his whistle_

"I'd advice all three of you to calm down and stop your ego trips before you are suspended from the team...indefinitely." Coach said as he walked off

"I don't care; I'll knock his ass out." Randy said still pissed

"Naw, man, you heard what coach said, indefinitely is a long ass time. Cool it, let's go." Hunter said

"McMahon, come here." Coach Batista called out

"Yeah, Coach." Stephanie answered

"I need you to take on the duty of showing Lesnar around and making sure he's comfortable." He ordered

"That's fine."

"Go, find him and introduce yourself." He said

_Stephanie walked up to Brock and introduced herself_

"Hi, I'm Stephanie McMahon; I'll be basically showing you around. So if you need anything talk to me." She explained

"Well, you sure do get down to business. I'm Brock, how are you?" He asked

"I'm fine." She laughed

_They both share a laugh_

"So, what do people call you for short?" Brock asked making conversation

"Well, my friends call me "Steph" my brother calls me "Peanut" and my boyfriend calls me "Stephie"." She answered

"So, Steph?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering since me and you are gonna be spending a little time together, how about we get to know each other?" He asked

"That's cool, what do you have in mind?" She asked

"Just a little get together, lunch or something."

"That's good, here's my number, call sometime."

**Meanwhile**

"Hunter," Randy said desperately trying to get his friend's attention

_Hunter drops the weights and wipes down his sweaty body with his towel_

"Yeah man." He answered trying to catch his breath

"Brock looks like he's trying to get your girl, can I go whip his ass." Randy asked getting excited

_Hunter looked over to where Brock and Stephanie were standing and witnesses them laughing and having a good time._

"Well, it does mean anything, I mean you know how she is, she always feels she is responsible for new students because she is class president." He said calmly

_He walked back over to the bench press_

"Well, best buddy, take another look." Randy laughed

_Hunter turned around to take another look but sees something totally different. This time he sees Brock and Stephanie hugged up while he rubs her face._

"Well, you know..." He said trying to make up something

"You know what? That you're pissed but you want to hide it."

"No, I am not pissed." He said unconvincingly

"Yes you are. Stephanie is paying attention to someone other that you and you are ready to blow." Randy said revealing the truth

"No, I'm not, and that's that." He said pissed

"Yeah right, I believe you." Randy commented

"I know you do." Hunter said going back to his workout

**Meanwhile**

"You know you are very interesting." Steph stated

"You think so?"

"You grew up on a farm and won state championships in football, you're great." She said full of compliments

"You're pretty cool too. Straight A student, president of the senior class and captain of the cheerleading team, a national championship winning cheerleading team." He said returning the compliments

"So tell me, how did a wonderful person like you hook up with somebody like Hunter?" Brock asked

"Well, he's not that bad. He just had a bad weekend." She explained

"Whatever." He answered simply

"He's a great captain; you'll have fun listening to him and being ordered around by him. It'll be an experience of a lifetime." She giggled

"Yeah, sure."

_They both began to laugh_

**Meanwhile**

"They're getting kinda cozy over there." Randy chastised

"Randy, I don't care." Hunter said with an attitude

"What the hell?" Randy screamed trying to get Hunter's attention

"What!!" Hunter yelled finally paying attention

"They're kissing!!" Randy lied

"Man, I'm going to get her." Hunter said off finally giving up

_Hunter dropped the weights on the floor and walks over to Stephanie and Brock_

"Hey Steph." Hunter said trying to vie for her attention

"Hey babe, how are you?" Steph said turning from Brock to Hunter

_Brock looked on with a disgusted look on his face_

"I'm fine." He said intentionally trying to piss Brock off

"I've been checking you out over there; pretty impressive." She flirted

"Well, I gotta stay in shape for the season." Hunter added flexing his muscles

"Well, be careful, you remember what happened last time when you over worked yourself, you were in the hospital for two days." She said being overprotected

"Steph, trust me when I tell you. I'll be okay." He reassured her

_He palmed her face with his large hand_

"Please, trust me." He pleaded

"All right, I trust you." She said finally relaxing

_Hunter kissed her on the forehead as the bell rang_

"Thank you, I'll see you later." He said as he and Brock threw evil looks at each other

"All right Brock, there is the lunch room, you made friends with Adam and Jay, this is their lunch period too, so find them and you should be okay, I gotta get going, I have Physics." Steph said realizing the tension between Hunter and Brock

"All right, I'll see ya later." Brock grabbed his books and going into the lunchroom

Thanx For Reading!

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3: I Think I Do

**Chapter 3: I Think I Do**

Period 4: Calculus

"Hey Sexy!!" Stephanie yelled as she ran up to Hunter's desk

"Hey." He answered kind of depressed

"What's wrong, you look frustrated." She stated as rubbed his shoulders

"Yeah, I am. This preppie is really getting to me. I mean...who in the hell does he thinks he is?"

_Stephanie looking around with a guilty look on her face, but trying to hide the fact that she kinda liked Brock_

"Well, I mean, he just got here Hunter cut him a little slack." She commented kinda taking up for Brock

"What!! No!! I want to know how in the hell he calls himself part of the team when he wasn't at practice this weekend. Moreover, how in the blue hell could you take up for him? Do you have any idea what I went through this weekend, what this team went through and that son of a bitch just waltzed in and joins the team that is pure bullshit." Hunter slammed his fist on the desk nearly breaking in in half

_Stephanie jumped in her seat. She begins to get scared because she knows Hunter's temper._

"Well Hunter, don't let it get to you, things will get better. You know that no one can play like you." She said quietly

_Hunter thought about what she said and began to calm down_

"Steph, I just can't help it, I just keep thinking about it."

"Maybe, but there are plenty more ways to get your mind off of Brock."

"And what's that?" He asked

_Stephanie began to laugh_

"Well you could focus all your attention on me."

"My pleasure." Hunter said getting into a good mood

_They lean in to kiss, when all of a sudden..._

"Hey guys!!" Kurt said cheerfully

_They both jumped_

"Hey Kurt, do you know the time?" Hunter asked

"No" He answered

"I bet." He said with an attitude

"Did you know that since milk has tons of calcium, it helps to build strong bones?" Kurt asked

"That's why you're so big and strong!!" Hunter asked sarcastically

_Stephanie tries not to laugh_

"Well, Mr. All-American, you don't have to be so melo-dramatic concerning a rather adult conversation involving specific scientific facts concerning the human anatomy." He said as-matter-of-factly

_Stephanie and Hunter exchange confusing looks_

"Ummm...Kurt, if you don't mind we were of in the middle of something." Stephanie said trying not to be rude

"Oh sorry Steph, I'll leave the two of you alone." He said disappointed

"You do that." Hunter said annoyed

"Stop it; He is a very intelligent human being. People take him for granted and that's not right, he is very nice and sweet, so you be nice." She said sticking up for Kurt

"Man Steph, you take up for any and everybody don't you." He said secretly talking about Brock

"Hunter..."She trailed off realizing what he was saying

"Homework...pages 444-447." Mr. Ross, their trig teacher yelled as the bell rang

Period 5- Lunch 

_Stephanie sits down at the ladies table. Stacy starts a group discussion and begins to call Stephanie_

"Steph, Stephanie!!" Stacy yelled

_Stephanie jumped_

"Stephanie, what's wrong?" Torrie asked worriedly

"Well I-"She began

_Kurt plops down at their table_

"Hey ladies." Kurt said interrupting another conversation

"Hello Kurt." Torrie said somberly

"What is it that you want?" Stacy asked with an attitude

"Well, I was wondering if I could escort you to the homecoming dance." He asked shyly

"Well, Kurt nice offer, bit I don't think I'm going." She said

"Well, ok, I'll see you ladies later." He said rather hurt

_Kurt gets up and goes back to his table_

"Now honey, what were you about to tell us before Kurt came over?" She edged Steph to continue

"Well I..." Stephanie started to continue again

_The bell rings and the girls get up from the table_

"Ladies, I'll meet you at the café." Stephanie said in a daze


	4. Chapter 4: Royal Rumble

**Chapter 4: Royal Rumble**

Smackdown! Café

_Trish walks over to the girls' table_

"What do you want?" Trish sighed

"What do you mean?" Stacy said already catching an attitude

"What do you want to _**eat**_?" She said angrily

"Medium cheese, 3 diet cokes." Torrie stated

"Trying to watch our weight ladies?" Trish said sarcastically

"Why don't you weigh your breasts, one seems bigger than the other." Steph said laughing

_Trish gives them a dirty look and storms off_

"Don't spit in our stuff either." Torrie yelled

"That girl is a hot mess." Stacy commented with a giggle

"Tell me about it." Stephanie said with a you-know-it-attitude

"She'll probably go and tell her brother." Torrie stated

"I wouldn't mind Chris is kinda cute." Stacy said totally off the subject

"Yeah, only _**you**_ would think so." Stephanie said laughing at Stacy's choice in boyfriends

"Hey!" Stacy laughed offended

_They begin to laugh_

"Why do they have different last names?" Torrie asked

"They don't have the same father." Stacy stated quickly

"Keeping track are we?" Steph said inquisitively

"No..." Stacy trailed off trying not to look guilty

_Brock walks over to their table_

"Hey Ladies." Brock said with a smile

"Hey, what's up?" Steph asked

"Nothing much, I just wanted to ask you something."

"Sure"

"Uhhh, could we be alone for a second ladies?" Brock asked as he turned to Stacy and Torrie

"Yeah, I need to go to the bathroom anyway. Stace, come with?" Torrie said

"Yeah, sure." Stacy answered still wondering about Brock and Stephanie

_Torrie and Stacy gave Stephanie and reassuring look as they slid out of the booth_

"So, are we still on for our get together on Sunday?" He said with a chuckle

_Stephanie began to laugh_

"You are so crazy, yeah, I think that we will enjoy ourselves." Stephanie responded

"Really?" He asked

"Of, course, why not?"

"No reason, just asking." He said

"Just call me tonight and we can figure something out." She explained

"Cool, see ya later."

_Brock left and the girls came running back to the booth_

"What did Brock want to talk about?" Torrie asked as soon as she got to the table

"He asked me about some school stuff." Steph said not wanting her friends to know what was really going on

"Oh" She shrugs

"What was the big deal about being alone?" Stacy asked

"He didn't want you guys to hear, He was kinda embarrassed." She explained

"We know that Brock wasn't over here talking about school, he just got here today why would he be embarrassed about not knowing his way around school, so why don't you start by telling us the truth?" Stacy said as a matter of-factly

**Meanwhile**

"Hey man," Randy said bothering Hunter

_Hunter looked up from his plate, which was something that he rarely did_

"Yeah?" Hunter answered with a mouth full of food

"Lesnar was at your girl's table." He informed

"So?" Hunter said munching on his food

"They looked kinda cozy." He commented

"DAMN!" Hunter yelled

"What!" Randy yelled

"I got ketchup on my shirt."

"Dude!" Randy yelled throwing a fry at his best friend

_They both started to laugh_

"Look, would it make you feel better if I went over there and checked things out." Hunter said finally giving up

"Yes." Randy said happy that his friend agreed without an argument

_Hunter got up from their table_

"All right, I'ma go to the bathroom first." He said agitated

_Back at the Girls' table_

"All right girls, earlier in the gym coach Batista told me to look after Brock, to make sure that he was comfortable and to make sure that he knew his way around. Brock and I were talking and decided that since we were going to be spending a lot of time together that we could go out and spend a little time getting to know one another. He wanted to know if we were still on." Steph explained

"And what did you say?" Torrie asked with **a lot** of curiosity

"I said ok." She said calmly

"There is one problem and his name is Hunter." Stacy said disappointed in her friend

"Stacy, I'm gonna treat Brock as I treat the both of you. I believe Hunter will understand, Brock and I are getting to know each other better, that's it and that's what I will explain to him." She said taking up for herself

"Don't worry about it, you just did." Hunter said suddenly interrupting their conversation

_Stephanie, Stacy, and Torrie turned around in their seats to see Hunter standing behind them_

"Hunter..." Stephanie said surprised

"Yeah Steph, that's me. So, you're spending time with another boy." He said angrily

"Hunter, I can explain." Steph said

_Stephanie gets up to stand in front of him_

"Save it, I already heard everything I needed to here." He was yelling at her uncontrollably

"Hunter he just asked me to hang, I was going to tell you." She explained

_Meanwhile across the room Brock witnessed the whole display and he made his way over to Stephanie and Hunter_

"When were you gonna let me know what was going on? Hunter said now really showing his temper

"Hunter, this is no big deal." Stephanie explained

"Hunter, may I interrupt?" Brock said as he walked up

"I think you've done enough, you came in and just started making trouble, I should've fought you when I first met you." Hunter said turning to Brock

"Hunter, don't do this." Stephanie pleaded

"Hey Randy!" Hunter yelled across the restaurant to Randy

_Randy turned around from one of the members of the football team and walked over to Hunter_

"Yeah man." Randy answered

"I think I'll take you up on that offer to whoop his ass." Hunter said with an attitude

"My pleasure, I've been waiting on this. I told you to do this when he first got here." Randy said

"Hey, I don't wanna fight either one of you," Brock said trying to solve the problem "I just came over here to let you know that it was my idea for Stephanie and I to get to know each other. She didn't do anything wrong except love you." Brock said

"Fuck that." Randy said

_Before Brock knew what was going on Randy walked up to the side of him and punched him in the face. After Randy began to punch Brock, Hunter began to punch and kick him. Everybody began to gather around the fight, before anybody knew what was happening Brock was bleeding from his mouth, nose and had really bad bleeding cuts underneath both his eyes. Stephanie began to and yell for Hunter to stop but he kept going like there was no tomorrow, Stephanie walked over to Hunter and tried to pull him off Brock but Hunter paid her no mind. After about ten minutes Randy and Hunter backed away from Brock, they headed towards the door, but Hunter stopped at Stephanie._

"You know what, I loved you, I cared about you with all my heart but now I'm gonna go back to being Hunter. You are no longer apart of my life. Don't say anything to me. It's over." Hunter said wiping his face with his hand trying to catch his breath

"Hunter, man, I didn't fight Lesnar for you to break up with her. You love her, don't be an ass." Randy said pleading with his friend to work things out with Stephanie

"No, it's over, I have nothing to say to her, you coming?" Hunter said as he walked out the door with his head down

_Randy turned around to Stephanie and began to talk to her_

"I swear to you Steph, I'll talk to him," Randy said "I'll call you and let you know what's up. I gotta go."

_After Hunter and Randy left Stephanie ran over to Brock who was already on his feet._

"Brock I'm so sorry." Steph apologized

"Don't be sorry, I should've minded my business. I guess I should go home and clean up." Brock said as he limped away

"Brock wait." She said

"Yeah." Brock said as he turned around

"I hope that despite what happened, that you and I can still be friends." She said hopefully

"Sure Steph. We'll always be friends."

"Come on, I'll take you home." He offered

"Appreciate it." She said gratefully

_As they walked out of the door someone stepped in and blocked their path_

"Wow, I saw everything. That was pretty harsh."

"Look, I'm in no mood to argue with you, just move." Stephanie said

"It seems as if the billion-dollar princess now feels how she makes everyone else...worthless. I guess now that you've messed up I can finish what I started."

Trish said

_Stephanie looked at Trish with tears in her eyes and her and Brock walked out of the door._

"You know Trish, she just broke up with her boyfriend, you don't like her and she doesn't like you but you don't have to be a total bitch." Stacy said trying to take up for her friend

"Well you said it best yourself, I don't like her. She took everything that belongs to me. I lost Hunter, cheerleading captain, class-president, everything to her. She's a bitch, she treats everyone like shit and she doesn't think twice about it. She deserved what Hunter gave her and if I had a chance to hurt her feelings again I would. I've lost everything to her. I hate her." Trish explained

"Trish, have you ever thought that it was your attitude and not Steph?" Torrie asked

"Shut the hell up." Trish said turning to Torrie

"Hey...watch your mouth, cause I'll beat your ass." Torrie said

Thanx For Reading!

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5: Uh Oh!

**Chapter 5: UH OH!**

_Stephanie and Brock pulled up into her driveway and he parked the car._

"Are you going to be okay?" Stephanie asked Brock with a sad look on her face

"I don't think you should be worried about me right now, are you okay?" Brock asked with just as much concern

"I really don't know what I'm gonna do, I never have had to deal with this much drama in my life, I mean just all of this in one day is too much to handle, this…just everything is just a huge misunderstanding." She turned and looked out of the window "This fight, Trish, this breakup with Hunter, I just don't understand why my life can't just be normal."

"Stephanie, I really don't know what to say right now, but one thing I can tell you is I'll always want you as a friend, you are a very special person and no matter what happens that will never change." He said as he reached for her hand

_Stephanie looked away from the window and down her Brock's hands intertwined. Brock knowing that she was at her lowest of lows He leaned in and kissed her. As Stephanie and Brock continued to kiss, they were oblivious to the fact that a certain someone saw the whole thing._

"I think I should go inside, this isn't right, I can't do this right now." Stephanie said as she gathered her things and reached for the door handle

"Stephanie I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, please forgive me." He apologized

"It's okay, I just need to go, I'll see you around." Stephanie said as she got out of the car and walked into her house not knowing that everything that happened was witnessed by someone that had the biggest impact on her life.

_Stephanie walked into the house and straight to her room as soon as she put her books on the desk her phone rang._

"Hello?" Stephanie answered

"May I speak to Stephanie, please?" The male voice asked

"This is she, who is this?" She asked

"Wait, hold on…"

_As Stephanie waited she heard a shuffle in the phone as if it were switching hands_

"Hi Stephie Baby!" Now speaking in a female voice

"Who is this?" Stephanie asked, this time a little more angry

"You mean to tell me out of all these years we've known each other, you still don't know my voice, that really hurts; 15 years of being the best of friends and you don't recognize me?"

"What do you want now Trish?" Stephanie asked as she dressed in her pajamas

"I just wanted to have a little girl talk, you now between us girls." She said teasingly

"What!" Stephanie said now yelling into the phone

"Well, I just wanted to congratulate you on that award-winning performance you put on just a couple of minutes ago." Trish explained

"What in the hell are you talking about, I'm starting to get pissed, get to the point!"

"Well, I spied with my watchful eye something that should have never happened tonight, you could've done better than that." Trish said

_Stephanie sat down on the side of her bed and thought back, remembering what happened with Brock_

"Trish, I don't know what you're up to, but my life and what I do with it is my business, why in the hell were you over here anyway?"

"Don't question my actions sweetie, just know that I witnessed yours, and I have a proposal for you." Trish said starting to get excited

"Trish, what is it that you want?" Stephanie said

"Stephanie, you have taken a lot from me over the past few years and it is time to reap what you sow," Trish began "I have loved Hunter for the longest, I have longed to be cheerleading captain since grammar school, I have dreamed about becoming class president even homecoming queen; but you know Stephanie there has always been something that has kept me from accomplishing those things! YOU! I hate YOU. Ever since I can remember it's always been about YOU, nobody else; your two little flunkies can't even get in on the shine." Trish yelled

"You know why I have made your life hell? Huh, Trish? Because you don't deserve what I have, you're not good enough for Hunter, cheerleading is definitely out of your range and class president? Steph scoffed "Please Trishie keep dreaming, I hate you just the same or even more than you hate me, that's why you will never have the 'shine' as you put it, because you're trash and you Patricia will never be better than me! Now are we through?" Stephanie countered

"No, McMahon, we're not, I think that you need to let a few things go, say Hunter, cheerleading and class president." Trish continued

"Are you slow or retarded, you cannot have my life, get over it."

"Well, Stephanie, I think I can, see if you don't, Hunter will find out everything that happened tonight and your best friends in the whole world will find out what you really think of them." Trish threatened

"Trish, I do not fear you, do whatever the hell you want to do, and you'll just come off even more bitter than you already are." Stephanie said becoming even more pissed

"Maybe for once you're right, I think I'll just take the subtle approach, you know have a shoulder for Hunter to lean on, it'll be perfect." Trish said

"Now that we've established the fact that you're a good for nothing whore, are we done?"

"Well Stephanie, I may be a whore but I'm certainly good for a lot, and pretty soon Hunter will know the full effects." Trish said cutting her off

"Fine, whatever, just get off of my phone." Stephanie said on the verge of tears

Thanx For Reading!

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6: The Aftermath

**Chapter 6: The Aftermath**

_I just want to thank everybody for all of the reviews, please continue to respond!_

"Good Morning everybody." Stephanie said to her friends

"Hey sweetie, how are you?" Stacy said pulling her friend into a hug

"Stephanie, don't be so sad, everything will work out on it's own." Torrie said trying to cheer up her friend

_Just as she said that, Trish and Hunter walked past holding hands and laughing, just as Hunter got out of the view of Stephanie Trish turned to her and laughed_

"She is such a bitch!" Stacy screamed

"Don't worry about her, relax." Torrie said trying to her curb her own anger

"I knew this was going to happen! I just knew it, every time me and Hunter have some sort of problem she just swoops in like a vulture and attacks. The bitch never stops." Steph said

The girls all grabbed their books and headed towards class.

_4th period – Calculus_

"So, did anything happen last night?" Torrie asked

"What are you talking about?" Steph asked knowing exactly whom her friend was referring to

"She means when Brock took you home last night, it's totally obvious that you two like each other." Stacy said sitting down next to them

"Nothing, he dropped me off and he left." Stephanie said defensively

"Alright, alright, don't get bitchy." Torrie said giggling

"I think you and Hunter need to work it out, you love each other, you should just lock yourselves in a room, turn on some music, turn the lights down and…"

"Stacy!" Stephanie interrupted

"Have a long sentimental talk, what did you think I was gonna say?" Stacy said laughing loudly

"You need to keep your mind out of the gutter, McMahon" Torrie laughed

"Oh please." Stephanie said rolling her eyes

"Hunter would never want to have sex with that, she could never live up to this." Trish said as she walked up to Stephanie's desk

"What in the hell! Do you ever get enough of butting into other people's business?" Torrie said as she rolled her eyes at Trish

"Actually, I was wondering the same about you, because I wasn't talking to you I was talking to your friend." Trish responded as she pointed down at Stephanie

"Watch your finger little girl." Stephanie said standing up in front of Trish

"Girl please, you know and I know you aren't gonna do a damn thing about me being in your face." Trish said laughing

"Stephanie, you need to just whoop her ass and get it over with." Torrie said getting out of her seat.

"Yeah, Stephanie, I hate her." Stacy said

"Shut the hell up Kiebler," Trish's friend Jackie said as she made her way across the room "I'm sick of this mess, you three have been on this same crap since grammar school, grow the hell up."

_Stephanie looked at Torrie and looked at Trish and grabbed her books to leave_

"She's not even worth it." Stephanie said walking out just as the bell rang

_5th Period – Lunch_

"What's wrong?" Kurt said sitting down next to Stephanie

"Kurt, where did you come from?" Stephanie said looking up from her book

"I just walked in and I saw you weren't sitting with your friends, and I decided to see what was wrong." Kurt explained

"That was very sweet of you Kurt."

_Steph and Kurt smiled at each other_

"Kurt, can I trust you with something?" She asked

"Stephanie, we've known each other for years, you can tell me anything."

"Well, Hunter and I broke up because of this situation that he totally misunderstood and him and Randy jumped on Brock at the café and Trish is being a pest. My whole life is just falling apart." She explained

"Well I can't sit here and tell you that I know what you're going through because I don't, but I will tell you that I will always be here if you need me." Kurt said reassuring her

_As Stephanie and Kurt continued their conversation Brock entered the lunchroom, he saw Stephanie and Kurt and made his way over to them_

"Hey."

"Hi Brock, how are you?" Stephanie said greeting him

"Just about to ask you the same"

_Kurt looked between Stephanie and Brock and decided to leave them alone_

"Hey Steph, I'll catch up with you later." Kurt said getting up from the table

"Sure Kurt." Stephanie said turning her attention back to Brock

"So, how was your day?" Brock asked

"Alright, I've just been taking things one step at a time."

"That's a start, make sure you're pacing yourself and not making yourself responsible for these past couple of days." Brock said

"I'm cool, I just need a little time to adjust." She said quietly

"Good, I'll leave you alone." Brock said walking away

_Later on at football practice_

"Okay guys over here, good job; all this hard work is gonna pay off. Keep it up!" Coach Batista congratulated "Now let's get back to work! Run a scrimmage, let's go!" He said as he blew his whistle again

_As Adam backed up to look for an open man he found Brock, Adam threw the ball and just as Brock caught Hunter tackled him a little to hard_

"Stop!" Coach blew the whistle "Hunter, what in the hell is wrong with you? Don't be so aggressive, even though you're on opposite teams now, he is still your teammate."

"Sorry Coach, I just got too into the game." Hunter shrugged

"Lesnar, you okay?" Coach asked Brock walking over to him

"I banged my knee a little hard," Brock started before he was interrupted

"Maybe he should sit out Coach, it could be very serious." Randy suggested with fake sympathy

"Yeah, I mean, you know how you feel we need him for the championship, he should get a little rest." Hunter said as he leaned on Randy

"You know I can speak for myself. I'm fine no thanks to you." Brock answered as Scott helped him up

"Hey! Whatever problems you three have leave them off of this field. I'm warning you, now get back to practice." Coach said getting fed up with their attitudes

_As the players ran back on the field…_

"I'd advice you to watch yourself while you're on the field with me." Hunter whispered as he walked past

_The players took their positions on the field. As Adam hiked the ball to Brock, Hunter ran up and tackled him as Hunter got up he high-fived Randy. Brock got up and tackled Hunter to the ground and they began to fight…AGAIN!_

"Hey! I told the both of you to stop whatever you have going on," He yelled as he ran over to the fight "I told you, now both of you are suspended for the next five games! Practice is over, get dressed." The coach walked off but Hunter caught up to him.

"Coach, please, I didn't start this fight, I did what I was supposed to do, why am I being suspended?" Hunter took off his helmet

"Why, Helmsley, because we are a team, there is no "I" in team we're supposed to function like a team…you're the captain, you of all people shouldn't be acting like this." He answered

"Coach, I'll do anything, just please don't suspend me." He said continuing to beg

"The answer was and still is no, don't ask anymore. Maybe losing a few games will deflate your head a little."

_He walked into his office leaving Hunter and Brock on the field together_

"See what you did, all of my hard work, all the teams hard work. Long practices, diets, sore muscles for nothing." Hunter yelled at Brock

"Well if you wouldn't have tackled me like a mad man, this wouldn't have happened." He countered

"No! That was the play, I am a mad man out there on that field, this is home to me. You just don't understand, you've messed up 3 ½ years of hard work. My dream, my family's dream, this team, this school; you don't know how important football is around here" Hunter said full of emotion

"I don't understand, ever since I got here you've had some sort of agenda against me for no reason." Brock said

"Forget we ever had this conversation, it doesn't even matter." Hunter said leaving for the locker room

_Stephanie pulled her car up to the house and pressed in the code so she could open the gate, she parked the car in the garage and walked into the house. Sad and depressed she made her way through the kitchen where her brother and the MSP were playing poker._

"Stephanie, what's wrong?" Her brother asked looking up from his cards

_Stephanie didn't respond, she walked up to her room and closed the door_.

"I'll be right back"

_Shane ran upstairs and knocked on the door_

"Steph, open the door." Shane said knocking softly

"I'm not in the mood."

"No lecturing, I just want to listen." He said

"Come on in." She said giving in

_Shane walked into the room to see Stephanie laying in the bed with her back to the door_

"You wanna tell me what happened?" He asked curiously

"Everything is wrong Shane!" She yelled as she hopped up

"Like what?"

"Like Randy and Hunter beat the crap out of my friend Brock yesterday."

"Why?"

"Cause overheard and misunderstood a conversation and he got pissed. He called Randy to where we were and Randy got mad hit him and Hunter jumped in." She explained

"That's wild," Shane said still listening "He beat up Brock, told you it was over and stormed out."

"Yeah…" Steph said

"You know, I did the same thing to Marissa and her bio-chemistry partner, they made plans for a lunch date, I heard them, beat him up and left her crying." He said reminiscing

"That's bogus Shane." She said

"He'll come back, relax, and be patient. Everything will fix itself." He advised

"Thanks."

_Shane kissed her on the forehead and headed downstairs. As soon as he left her phone began to ring_

"Hello?"

"May I speak to Stephanie?"

"This is she, who is this?" She asked

"Brock." He answered

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm okay." He said as he started to laugh

"I heard about the suspension."

"I didn't call to talk about that, I called to make sure we were still on for Sunday." He questioned

"Are you serious, you still wanna do something?" She asked surprised

"Yeah, I told you a million times that I'm okay."

'Well how about instead of going out you come here, I really don't want to be around people." She suggested

"That's fine, you're place is just fine." He agreed knowing he would get a chance to be close to her

_**Meanwhile**_

"Hey man."

"What's up?" Hunter asked

"Nothing I was just calling to check up on you, you seemed down in the car." Randy explained

"Well, I did just break up with my girlfriend, got another one that annoys the hell out of me and got suspended from the team, this week so far has been crap." He said getting mad all over again

"Have your feelings changed, I mean how do you feel?" Randy asked trying to get some emotion out of his friend

"I love that girl. It's just that even though she told me anything was innocent I still feel hurt that she couldn't open up to me and tell me what was going on, I love her. I just can't be with her right now." He answered

"Call her and let her know everything that you're telling me, she loves you and there is nothing in this world she would do to hurt you."

"I'll try one day, she wouldn't ever talk to me again after everything I've said to her" Hunter said making excuses

"I'll put her on 3-way and I'll talk to her while you're on the phone." Randy suggested

"Try to get as much info as you can." Hunter said going along with the plan

_Meanwhile_

"Brock?" Stephanie asked

"Yeah Steph?" He answered

"I hope that me and you can continue to be friends."

"I told you that earlier, you and I are going to be friends for a long time." He explained

_Stephanie began to talk when the other line beeped_

"Hey Brock, hold on a sec."

_Stephanie clicked over and answered_

"Hello?"

"What's up Steph?" Randy asked

"Hey Randy! What's up?" Steph said excitedly

"Nothing much, I just wanted to call you and see how you were doing, I told I was gonna call."

"Not that good, everything just crazy, but I'll be alright in about ten years." She said with a light giggle

"Don't worry about Steph, everything is gonna work itself out." He said reassuring her

"It's cool, I just wish that the both of you would have at least tried to figure out the truth before getting violent." She explained

"I fought Brock because he was disrespectful to me and my best friend, I love Hunter like a brother and I'm gonna ride with him to death." Randy explained

"Hold on a sec Randy."

_Stephanie clicked onto the other line to Brock_

"Brock?"

"I'm still here."

"I'm so sorry for keeping you on hold for so long, do you mind if I call you back?" She apologized

"It's cool, just call me later."

_**Meanwhile**_

"So she really does want me back?" Hunter asked

"Man you heard it for yourself, she loves you, everything is gonna work itself out, its just a matter of time." Randy said happy for his friend

_Stephanie clicked back over to Randy_

"Hey, I'm back"

""I'm glad to hear that you still love Hunter." Randy said knowingly

"Yeah, only if he could see." Stephanie said starting to get down again

"Don't worry about it, everything will be okay." He said trying to cheer her up

"Whatever you say…Randy I gotta go I am the sleepiest person on earth right now." She said

"I'll just see you tomorrow, be easy, alright."

"Oh, Randy you have such a way with words!" Steph said laughing loudly

"You know me!" He laughed

"Alright, I'll see you."

"Goodnight." He said

_They said their goodbyes and Stephanie went to sleep thinking about the love of her life all night_

Thanx For Reading:)

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7: The Date

**Chapter 7: "The Date"**

"Steph!" Shane yelled from the bottom of the stairs

"Yeah Shane!" She yelled back as she walked out of the bathroom, just getting out of the shower

"Telephone, didn't you hear it!" He yelled back loudly

"Who is it?" she asked as she ran down the stairs

"I didn't ask."

_She took the phone and ran back upstairs; Shane began to laugh as he saw her struggle to keep her towel while holding the phone between her ear and her shoulder_

"Hello?" She said way out of breath

"Steph, it Randy."

"Hey, what's up?" She asked busy but happy to hear his voice

"We need to talk…"

"Ok, Randy let me-"

_Doorbell rings_

"Hold on, Shane get the door!" She yelled

"Ok, I'm back." She said sitting on the side of her queen-sized bed

"It's for you!" Shane yelled back up to her

"We really need to talk…"

"I gotta call you back." Steph said hanging up the phone

_Stephanie ran downstairs to be greeted by Brock_

"Hey, did you forget I was coming?" he questioned seeing that she was out of breath

"No, I was on the phone and I lost track of time." She said laughing

"Ok, what's the agenda for the night?" He asked changing the subject

"Movies, food, just relaxing. Let's go down to the theater" She suggested

"Cool" He agreed

_Steph lead Brock down to the theater and opened the double doors to the most high-tech movie theater Brock had ever seen_

"Here we are."

"This is beautiful." Brock said in amazement

"Thanks"

"This could be somebody's house." Brock said as he plopped down on the huge wrap around couch

"Alright, you are the guest, so get to pick the movie." Stephanie said as she finished getting refreshments

"Do you have _Four Brothers_?" Brock asked

"Are you serious, I watch almost everyday." She said typing in _Four Brothers_ on the keyboard so the movie would play on the screen

_Steph and Brock watch movies and pigged out on food until about 2 in the morning. They both got pretty tired so they headed upstairs_

"Thank you for such a wonderful evening, I have never had this much fun…ever!" He said laughing

"It's no problem, to be a good host you have to have a wonderful guest…Hey it's kinda late and it's raining bricks, how about you take the guest room upstairs…just for the night." She suggested

"I should be getting home." He said

"I'm not asking you to come have sex with me, I'm offering you a room for the night because it's raining, it's slippery and you're gonna be out there by yourself with no cell phone…by the way we need to work on that." She joked trying to lighten the mood

"I'll go call my mother and let her know." He said giving in

"Great, you can use the phone in the office, take a left, go down the hallway it's the second door to your right." She directed

_As soon as Brock disappeared Stephanie raced up to her brother's room_

"Shane can-" She started to ask but was cut off by Shane

"No, he goes home, it's two in the morning. She shouldn't have stayed this long."

"Shane it's raining and dark, he could have an accident." She begged

"Shane let him stay, it's what your mother would do." His girlfriend Marissa added

"I don't know…for someone that is distraught over breaking up with her boyfriend, she is very open to letting someone else stay the night." Shane questioned

"Shane, its not like that, Brock is my friend and you know for a fact that if the situation was reversed you wouldn't want anybody to put me out."

"You're right, one night only, understood?" He said giving up AGAIN

"That was the plan. Thanks guys." She said bouncing out of the room

"So, how did it go with your brother?" He asked standing quietly outside the room

"Just fine, you are going to stay in the guest room next to my room."

"Lead and I shall follow." He joked

_Stephanie led Brock upstairs to the guest bedroom and got him settled_

"All ready for bed?" She asked

"Yes, this is great, thanks."

"No problem, Goodnight."

_Stephanie turned off the light and closed the door, she made her way to her room and changed into her pajamas, she pulled back the covers and just as she got settled her phone rang_.

"Hello?"

"Stephanie…"

"Hunter, hi."

"We need to talk." He said quietly

"Ok."

"I know earlier that I didn't give you the opportunity to explain yourself so I want you to tell me just for my own piece of mind."

"Nothing is going on, I love you and Brock is just a friend."

"And you couldn't tell this?" He asked getting angry

"I didn't think it mattered." She countered

"Well, I just called because I needed to know, me calling isn't gonna fix anything I'm with Trish." He said informing her

"She got to you that quick, huh?" She said laughing

"What in the hell are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about. I'm talking about Trish; she made sure that I knew that she was going to get you back. In fact she called me to make sure that I knew."

"Well, whatever, me and you really don't have anything else to say to each other."

"What are you saying?" She asked fearfully

"I'm saying…goodbye."

"You can't sit here and tell me that you want nothing else to do with me." She asked

"I love you, but you betrayed me, you didn't lie to me Steph, you kept things from me and that's worse. I can't be with someone that I can't trust." He explained hurtfully

"Trish doesn't love you, she's with you because she doesn't want you with me, because you were with me, if you were with anybody else she wouldn't give a damn about you. She's with you to spite me and you are too dumb to see that!" She said yelling

"She's with me because of me, everything doesn't revolve around you." He yelled back

"Fine, you wanna live without me, go right ahead, but you will realize that I was the best thing that ever happened to you. I was there in the hospital when you almost died from exhaustion, where was Trish? Huh? Every game, every scrimmage, birthdays and holidays with your family, I was there, not her. When you fractured your leg, who was there at your house everyday after school bringing you your work and helping you get better? ME! Not Trish! She loves you my ass! She just hates me. If that's who want to be with, to hell with you. Goodbye!"

_Stephanie hung up the phone and plopped down in the bed and began to cry_

"Stephanie, its Brock, can you let me in?" He asked as he lightly tapped on the door

"Come on in."

"Why are you crying?" He asked but it was with so much compassion that it just made her want to melt

_He sat on the edge of her bed and waited for an answer_

"Hunter, he called and said he's with Trish now and that it's over."

"Don't let that get to you, you are a beautiful person, inside and out don't let him affect you."

"Hunter doesn't think so." She said still in tears

"Hunter doesn't know his right ball from his left." He said trying to make her laugh

_Stephanie looked up at Brock and began to laugh loudly, which caused him to laugh also_

"You are so silly." She said through her laughter

"Why thank you, you are a terrific person and if he can't see that then he doesn't deserve you at all." He said trying to encourage her

"I knew there was something about you that made me want to get to know you." She said finally drying her eyes

"Huh?"

"I think I'm crushing on you Brock Lesnar."

"Steph, do you know that I've wanted to hear that ever since I first laid eyes on you, but I can't take advantage of you like that. The country boy in me wouldn't allow myself to do it."

"I'm not asking to get into a relationship, I just needed to get that off of my chest," She admitted "Just promise me that once I close this chapter on my life, you'll be there to open the next."

_Brock got up from the bed and headed for the door, and as he put his hand on the doorknob_

"I promise you with all of my heart."

_He opened the door and began to walk out_

"Brock?" She called out

"Yeah Steph" He answered

"Could you hold me tonight?" She said as she looked out of the window at the stars

"Anything for you."

_Brock closed the door and walked back over to the bed, he pulled back the covers and got in, he wrapped his arms around her, he looked down only to realize that she was already asleep. He then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep._

_Thanx For Reading!_

_Please Review!_


	8. Chapter 8: Stop and Think

**Chapter 8: Stop and Think**

"And then what?" Randy said as he chewed a piece of toast

"She told me how much she loved me," Hunter answered

"And then what?"

"I yelled at her for not telling me about Brock and then I told her about Trish-"

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Randy almost choked on his food "Why in the hell would you tell her something like that?"

"I got pissed off and I wanted to piss her off too." He admitted

"I swear to you, your temper is gonna be the end of you, you're practically screaming to her 'go sleep with someone else' you're really losing it" Randy warned his friend

"I know man, but just hearing her voice just made me mad all over again, I felt bad afterwards but I just put my defenses up."

"Okay, alright…then what?" Randy asked still disappointed in his friend

_**Meanwhile**_

"Then I told him that Trish didn't love him, she just hated me and if he couldn't see that then he was stupid." Steph explained

"That's my girl!" Torrie laughed

"What!" Don't listen to her Steph, that's exactly why she's manless. Call him and get your man back." She declared as she tried on the new Ed Hardy jeans she'd bought earlier that day

"Excuse me, last time I checked, your butt was manless as well."

"I'm manless because I choose to be, your manless because nobody wants to put up with you." Stacy said never taking her eyes off of the mirror

"I'm gonna ignore you because we have bigger fish to fry, but don't push your luck." Torrie laughed as she lightly kicked her friend

"Anyway honey, finish the story."

_**Meanwhile**_

"She hung up," He stepped off of the treadmill and wiped the sweat from his forehead

"You know, just when I thought you couldn't get any worse…"

"I didn't know what to do man, I want her back but-"

"But nothing, for once put your pride aside and admit you were wrong, you know-" Randy started as he was interrupted

"Randy!"

"Hold on, Yeah ma!" Randy yelled back from the living room were he was playing Raw vs. Smackdown 2008

"I need for you to take this box to the basement when you get time." She shouted as she started down the stairs

"Yup!" Randy said trying to stay focused on his game

"Tell your mom I said hi." Hunter said knowing his friend still had the phone to his ear

"Hunter says hi." He said as he heard his mother enter the living room

"Hey Hunter! Randy, I'm leaving for my meeting, be good."

" 'Be good ma' I'm 17 years old." He turned and looked at her funny

"Exactly my point, goodbye."

"Anyway," He started as he heard the front door slam "what was I saying? Oh yeah…she loves you, even your biggest flaws, you need to grow up."

"Okay, if I felt like you were right, what do I do about it, she's never gonna talk to me again." Hunter asked trying to mask his nervousness

"Damage control, I bet this is the first time in your life that you wished we had school today, huh?" Randy laughed

"Yeah, I know!" Hunter laughed loudly

"Shit! I just lost my title in a triple threat match, I'm gonna have to call you back." Randy said frustrated

"Alright man, I'll catch you later."

_**Meanwhile**_

"Alright, I'll see you guys later!" Stephanie yelled as her friends pulled out of the driveway

"Excuse me…Miss McMahon?"

"Yes William?" Stephanie answered as she came back in the house and closed the door

"Telephone for you madam."

"Thank you William," She said as she took the phone and sat down of the stairs

"Hello?"

_The line disconnects_

Thanx For Reading!

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9: Unforgiven

**Chapter 9: Unforgiven**

"Good Morning to you too." Shane looked at his sister as she entered the kitchen

"Yup…see ya later." She said as she grabbed a bottle of apple juice and walked out of the door

"What the hell is her problem?" Shane said to Pete Gas

_Stephanie drove to school in complete silence, nothing but the hum of the engine filled the air, the fifteen minute drive to school was a thinking process for her, no Hunter, no Brock, she loved her best friends but no them either, and most importantly no Trish. Steph pulled into the student parking lot and before she could turn the car off-_

"Stephanie, Stephanie!! Open the door, this is really important!" Stacy banged on the car window

"Stacy, what in the hell is wrong with you?" Stephanie said as she got out of the car "Why are you yelling and banging on my damn window like that?"

"I'm sorry but Hunter just got here and he's with Trish!" Stacy said as she tried to catch her breath

"Alright, So?" Stephanie shrugged her shoulders

"So! What do you mean SO?!" Stacy's eyes got big

"Just what I said, I really don't care what Hunter does, it's his life, it's none of my business or yours." She said as she grabbed her book bag out of the backseat and began to walk away

_All of a sudden Torrie walked up to Steph and Stacy_

"Good morning ladies."

"Hey Torrie." Stephanie said rolling her eyes at Stacy

"I'm pretty sure your friend let you know that Hunter is here with Trish."

"Of course I let her know that HER man is here with that slut, what kind of friend are you? Walking over here like there's no problem." Stacy said yelling at Torrie

"Its none of my business what Hunter does, Stephanie is more than capable of handling the situation herself if she wanted to." Torrie said

"We need a plan…we should have Stephanie and Brock walking holding hands." Stacy said proud of her idea

"Then what dipshit?" Torrie asked with an attitude

"Well, Hunter and Trish are still standing by his locker, we could have them walking past them."

"Well, you're not that dumb after all." Torrie smiled

"Wait a minute…I don't need to pretend with Hunter, we are not together." Stephanie objected

"Are we gonna do this or what?" Brock said walking up overhearing their whole conversation

"Brock, this is crazy… Hunter can do whatever the hell he wants." Steph said getting upset

"Steph, I care a lot about you; and your hurting and even though you're denying it, I can see that he's hurting you." Brock explained

"Fine." She said giving in

_The foursome entered the school and automatically spotted Hunter and Trish_

"Let's get this over with." Steph said sucking her teeth

_Steph and Brock joined hands and proceeded to put on a show as they walked past Hunter and Trish_

"Hey Hunter." Stephanie said walking past and not taking her eyes off of Brock

"Stephanie, how good it is to see you." Trish said speaking up for Hunter

"I wish we could say the same for you Trish." Brock said speaking up for Stephanie

"Steph, I could have sworn the last time I spoke to you that you were missing me." Hunter said with a sly grin

"Well I guess that's its easier to get over you than I thought." Stephanie said with an even cockier attitude while rubbing on Brock's massive chest

"I don't mean to break up this little double date but I need to make sure Stephie gets to class." Brock said trying to piss off Hunter

_Hunter suddenly began to pay attention to Brock when he called Stephanie 'Stephie'_

"What in the hell did you just say?" He said letting Trish go and getting into Brock face

"I said, that I need to make sure that MY Stephie gets to class on time." Brock said putting more emphasis on his statement the second time around

_Hunter walked over to Stephanie_

"I need to talk to you." He said with a frown

"Go ahead." She said nonchalantly

"Alone." He growled

_Hunter and Stephanie walked over to another set of lockers and began to talk_

"_**Stephie**_, your Stephie now, huh?" He said raising his voice

"Keep your voice down, people are staring," She said "but I'm doing exactly what you told me to do." She explained

"With HIM!! What in the hell are you thinking!" He yelled and pointed at Brock

"You told me to move on and forget about you because you were doing the same. What did you expect for me to do, sit around and mourn over someone who has already moved on and forgotten about me?"

"I never forgot about you and I never will." He said turning his head and trying extremely hard to hide his feelings

"Really…Well when Trish came to you and wanted you back you welcomed her with open arms." She said calling him out on his newfound relationship

"You still don't understand-"

"No **you** don't understand, I begged and pleaded with you to listen to me but you still left me and that hurt; Brock was there for me and I realized that he actually does like me. I loved you and you threw me away like yesterday's news." She said with tears in her eyes

"You know what…I still love you…Stephie…I …I'll always love you, Trish isn't…she…shit Stephie I don't know…I need you, I don't feel right without you, you're it for me but I guess I just need time to figure myself out." He **tried** to explain

"Well, you better figure it out soon because I'm not gonna wait around for you; I'm late for class, I gotta go."

_Stephanie slipped into class unnoticed and found a seat next to her friends_

"Well, what happened?" Torrie asked pretending to flip through her textbook

"Oh no you don't." Stacy objected

"Oh no I don't what?"

"Don't you even dare ask about what happened when you didn't even want her to go through with my plan in the first place, what happened honey?" Stacy said firmly

"You two are ridiculous," She laughed "I mean he tried to pull his 'I love you' game and he even had the nerve to call me 'Stephie' " She explained

"He did not!" Torrie said as she turned to face her friend

"Yes, T he did, I almost melted onto the floor but I kept my composure."

"Well, at least Scott doesn't act like that." Stacy said turning the conversation onto her as always

"You act like you guys are actually a real couple." Steph said grinning at her friend

"We are, Scott said that he didn't want to waste anymore time because he felt that I'm the one for him." She said with a big kool-aid smile

"I wonder how Randy feels about that." Mickie yelled across the room

"Mind your business bitch!" Stacy yelled back

"Anyway, T. what about you?" Stephanie said still laughing at Stacy

"No new news for me." Torrie responded

"I told you nobody wanted her." Stacy laughed as she continued doing her class work

"Well on that note, I'm going to the bathroom." She said grabbing her purse and heading to the door

_Stephanie walked into the hallway and took a deep breath and just as she turned around, she ran into Trish_

"Hello Stephanie." She said with a nasty attitude

"Yup." Steph said trying to ignore her

"You know…I really think that you and Brock make a really cute couple. I mean seeing you two together this morning just hit a warm spot in my heart; it just made me feel like all the hard work was worth it." She said with a smile

"What in the hell are you talking about, all the hard work was worth it?" Stephanie probed catching on to what Trish was saying

"Stephanie, Stephanie…you haven't learned yet."

_Stephanie looked up at Trish and stepped up right in her face_

"Trish, why don't you butt out of my business before I kick your ass out, you always think you know everything but in reality you don't know shit!" Stephanie yelled

"Awww…princess, I know more than you think." Trish whispered as Stephanie walked off

_Stephanie walked around the corner and bumped right into a solid body_

"You're excused." She said with an attitude

"I'm sorry, Steph that was my fault."

"Yeah, I know!" She said as she began to walk off

"Stephanie wait!!" He pleaded

_Stephanie stopped and turned around and waited for Hunter to catch up to her_

"Stephanie, can we please go somewhere and talk?"

"For what? Didn't we do enough talking earlier? When I asked you to hear me out you blew me off, and now that you see me with someone else you want to discuss things. I don't think so."

"Stephanie, I really want to talk to you." Hunter pleaded even harder

_Stephanie looked around and then looked into Hunter's eyes, she saw the love in them and gave in_

"Alright, come over tomorrow after practice and then we can talk, my father might be there; but we'll have some privacy."

_At the sound Stephanie's father, Hunter began to worry_

"Your father's gonna be there?"

"Yeah, you never had a problem with daddy before."

"Well, he doesn't know about our little problem does he?" He asked with a shaky voice

"Actually…we're gonna talk about that when he gets home, Shane kind of told him the beginning."

"Well, I think that I'll be having two conversations." He said shaking his head

"Probably not, Daddy's flying in from Puerto Rico and he's gonna be tired so by the time you get there he'll be locked in his room." She said trying to reassure him

"Alright-" He began to say before she cut him off

"But, Shane and the Posse will definitely be there."

"Shit, that's even worse." He said laughing

"Well, its up to you either or not you're coming-"

"Oh, I'm most definitely coming." He said interrupting her

"Cool, I'll see you tomorrow." She said with a grin

"Right after practice." He said assuring her

"Bye." She said thankful that they got a chance to talk

"See you." Hunter said as he walked away

_Thank you for reading!!_

_Please review…ideas welcome_


	10. Chapter 10: Under Covers

**Chapter 10: Under Covers**

"You just make sure you hold up your end of things."

"Trust me, I have this under control, you're not the only person benefiting from this; remember if this thing goes sour, I had nothing to do with it."

"The only way that it could possibly go bad is if you screw things up, as long as you don't go falling in love we should be okay."

"I mean, how can I help but to fall in love, I've been waiting on this for years."

"You are so weak…stick to the plan and we'll both come out on top."

"Wait a minute, you're one to talk, this plan was all your idea, so I'm gonna go as far as to say your already in love."

"LISTEN! Don't question me, okay, I know what I'm doing all I need for you to do is play your part and I'm gonna get what I want…Are you coming over tonight or what?"

"I'm not gonna keep sleeping with you. If it was you that I wanted this plan wouldn't exist."

"True…But you do have to admit, I'm great in bed. Be here in fifteen minutes.

_Both parties hung up_

_One hour later…_

"I do have to admit, you are better in bed."

"I could have told you that, I don't know what you see in that piece of crap anyway. I mean look at me, who wouldn't want this."

"Watch your mouth, that piece of crap is the love of my life; get your head out of your ass, I know what and who I want and it isn't you."

_They both rolled over in the bed and faced each other_

"Whatever, what's the next part of the plan, you know…what do we do next?"

"Don't be so anxious, only fools rush in. Patience my darling, in the end we will get everything that we deserve."

"They actually have no idea what's going on, huh?"

"That's part of the reason why we can't be seen together, it'll become obvious to everybody what's going on."

"I know but I can help but fall in love with you, I mean all of this time that we've been spending together is really taking a toll on my heart."

"Listen, I didn't get into this whole thing for you to go and fall in love…I'm in it for one person and one person only, you and I both know how that person is. The love of my life, the most perfect human being to ever grace this planet, I can feel it, soon we'll be together and nobody will be able to break us apart."

_The other person sat up in the bed and began to frown_

"What about me?"

"What about you?" The other person said as they sat up also

"How do you feel about me, where do I fit in?"

"I mean I care about you, but you knew when we started this that it was purely physical and that I was using you to get to who I really wanted."

"So you throw me away like a piece of garbage! When you get what you want, I turn into old news!"

"Stop being so sensitive, baby, you know that I wouldn't do that to you, I told you I care about you, I always will."

_The person said as they consoled the other_

"If we play our cards right, no one will ever figure out that this whole thing was set-up."

"Look, I'm tired of talking about them, its time for you to put your forehead on my abs."

"Why do you always talk to me like that?"

"Who doesn't talk to you like that? Now can you please do what I asked?"

"Yes…"

_The other party submitted to the request and they spent the rest of the night together_

_Thanx for reading!!_

_Short Chapter I Know _

_Please Review! Who do you think the two parties are?_


	11. Chapter 11: Get It Together

**_Chapter 11: Get It Together_**

"Good Morning Daddy, when did you get in?" Steph said as she hugged her father

"About four this morning." Vince said sipping his coffee and reading the paper

"Where's mom? I thought she was coming home with you?" She asked as she fixed a plate of breakfast for herself

"Mom decided that she wanted to stay in Puerto Rico for a couple of more days just to relax." Shane answered as he entered the kitchen and snatched a piece of sausage from her plate

"Stephanie, don't think I forgot about the talk we were supposed to have concerning Hunter." Vince stated never looking up from the business section

_Before Stephanie could say anything to her brother, he was up and out of the kitchen_

"Daddy-"

"Daddy nothing Stephanie, what in the hell is going on, Hunter making you cry and cheating on you!" He questioned

"No! He didn't cheat on me daddy, we are broken up but everything has been one big misunderstanding, he's coming over after football practice and we're gonna straighten out everything." She explained

"There is no chance in hell Hunter is stepping foot in my house ever, nobody wrongs a McMahon and gets away with it." He said slamming his paper to the table

"Dad, can you please trust my judgment already, I'm seventeen years old. Hunter and I will be just fine," She said showing that she was just as much a McMahon as he was "Let me handle this, I need you to support the decisions that I make in my life, not make them."

_Vince looked at her with astonishment realizing that his little girl was actually growing up, he wanted to shelter her from the world but he knew deep down in his heart that he had to let her go._

"Listen Daddy, I gotta go or I'm gonna be late for school. I'll see you when I get home." She said as she gave him a kiss and ran out of the door

_Stephanie drove to school on this particular morning actually on an upbeat note, she was looking forward to the day, she was actually happy; an emotion that she hadn't came across for the last week._

"Hey Steph." Brock said as he ran up to Stephanie

"Hey Brock, what's up?"

"Nothing much…uuumm, I kind of sort of need to talk to you about something extremely important." Brock said looking around nervously

"Okay…what's wrong, you look like somebody's chasing you or something," She said as she looked at him funny "What is it that we need to talk about?"

"Well-"

"Hey Steph." Hunter said as he walked up interrupting their conversation

_Brock was pissed that he couldn't tell Steph wanted he needed to, it was extremely important and it most definitely couldn't wait another day_

""Hey Hunter, how's it going?" She said as they embraced in a hug

"It's alright, still suspended from the team, still gotta go to practice and work my ass off to sit on the bench." He directed towards Brock

"Look man, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm sorry?" Brock said with an attitude

"Well, you only told me once, how about you tell me about four more times; that'll be equal to the amount of games that I've been suspended because of you."

"Well if you wouldn't have tackled me like a mad man then I wouldn't be suspended either." Brock said starting to get louder

"Well if you would've stayed your country ass in Minnesota then I would still be with my girl and on top of my game!" Hunter yelled getting louder than Brock

_Stephanie began to look around at all the people that began to slow down and stare at the two men arguing in the middle of the hallway._

"Can you guys please keep your voices down, you're making a scene." Stephanie warned

"I just want to whip his ass, I'm sick and tired of him." Brock yelled

" 'WHIP' country boy? You couldn't 'whip' me if I laid down for you! Go ahead and try me, please I'm begging for you to try me!" Hunter yelled getting angrier by the second

"Let's go!" Brock yelled into Hunter's face

"Hey! Hey! Cool it! Please! You two are ridiculous, I've never met anyone with a temper like you Hunter, please just calm down! Me and you are working towards bettering our relationship, you have no reason to upset with Brock." She said to Hunter trying to calm him down

"Yeah, you have no reason to be in my face." Brock said still ready to pounce

"Excuse you," Stephanie said turning to Brock "this suspension thing is your fault-"

"My fault?"

"Your fault, if you wouldn't have started that fight with Hunter in practice neither one of you would be suspended from the team."

"He started that crap, he tackled me first." Brock countered

"The point is both of you should've had better self control…self being the operative word, don't blame anyone else for your problems but yourselves. Stay the hell away from each other, understood?" She said as if she reprimanding the both of them

"Yeah Steph" Brock answered looking away from the both of them

"Hunter? Are we clear? Stay away from Brock."

"Yeah…whatever, his best bet is to stay clear of me cause-"

"Hunter!"

"Alright fine, we're clear." Hunter answered reluctantly

"Hey," She said grabbing Hunter's face "I'll see you later, after practice." Stephanie said as she caught up with her friends

_After being left alone with each other they continued to go at each other_

"You better stay the hell away from me, stay the hell away from Stephanie or you will most definitely regret it." Hunter warned as he headed for class

"Can you do nothing right?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked

"A simple request, you can't even fulfill one simple request. I guess I'll have to take care of this myself."

_After School_

"Well, Hunter will be here in a little bit, I'm kind of excited I'm ready to put all of this crap behind us." She said as she shifted the phone from one ear to the other

"Well honey I'm happy for you, unlike that skeez on the other end." Stacy said munching on a bag of chips

"I am happy for her, dummy. I just don't think that she has to kiss his ass to be with him, unlike you; you want her to move heaven and earth to be with him."

_Meanwhile _

"Shane-O, what are we doing this evening?" Pete Gas asked Shane

"Man, I have no idea…all I know is women are definitely involved, I mean-"

_Doorbell Rings_

"Pete, get the door?"

"Why me?" Pete complained as he headed for front door

"Stop complaining and get the door!" Shane laughed

_Doorbell rings again_

"Hold your horses I'm coming!" Pete yelled towards the door

"You better hurry up before Vince gets up." Rodney taunted his friend

"Shut the hell up!" Pete yelled back in the kitchen as he opened the door

"Oh, Shit." Hunter said as he realized who had opened the door

"Well, well, well…Hunter, you have enough nerve to show your face around here, huh?"

"Look Pete, I'm not for the bull I just came to see Steph, is she here?" Hunter asked trying to avoid a confrontation

"Yeah hold on, I'll go get her." Pete said as he walked away from the door

"Hey guys, guess what?" Pete said as he ran back into the kitchen

"What do you want?" Joey asked looking up from his plate

"Hunter's at the door, he's here to see Steph." Pete informed his friends

"Oh really, well let's go greet him boys." Shane said wiping his mouth and getting up from the table

"After you." Rodney answered

"My pleasure." Joey added

_Shane and the MSP left the kitchen and headed towards the front door, they laid out a game plan as they approached Hunter, he spotted the guys before they even it the foyer_

_Do I really have to deal with them today? Why couldn't she have just answered the door, this crap is ridiculous, she's an adult._

"Evening Hunter." Shane stated as he leaned over onto Rodney

"Shane." Hunter answered hoping that Stephanie showed her face sooner rather than later

"I understand that you like to make people cry." Joey said over Shane's shoulder

"Look, everything is one big misunderstanding, that's the whole reason I'm over here, to take care of this whole mess." Hunter explained trying to figure out what was taking Stephanie so long to come down

"Well, I'm not feeling my little sister coming home sad and depressed because you don't know how to control your so-called temper!" Shane said raising his voice

"Well you know what Shane, I'm not feeling you sticking your nose in my business!" Hunter yelled trying to prove that he was not gonna be intimidated by the four older guys

_Meanwhile_

"Ladies, I hear a lot of commotion downstairs, I think my company has arrived." Stephanie said rushing her friends off the phone

_She hung up the phone and ran out of her room to the top of the stairs only to see Hunter arguing with her brother and the mean street posse, not trying to see where things where gonna go if she didn't show her face, she raced down the stairs and entered herself into the equation._

"Good evening gentlemen." She said calmly as she walked over to Hunter

"Hey Steph." Rodney said

"Hi." Pete greeted

"Hey Peanut." Shane stated

"What's up?" Joey asked

"Did I miss something? Everybody looks so frustrated; you guys weren't arguing, were you?" She questioned already knowing the answer

"No…" Pete answered

"Of course…not…" Joey said

"Why would we be doing something like that?" Shane asked

"You don't think very much of us do you, Steph?" Rodney questioned

"Oh, I know that you guys wouldn't be arguing with Hunter, because that would mean that you're all sticking your noses where they don't belong," She said accusingly pointing at each of them "Hunter, why don't we go up to my room, we'll have a little more privacy." She said grabbing his hand and heading for the stairs

"Not a problem." He answered as he threw looks back at her brother and his friends

_Stephanie and Hunter ran up the stairs and entered her bedroom closing the door behind them_

"Sorry about those fools, sometimes they don't know when to quit." She apologized as she plopped down on her queen-sized bed

"Don't worry about them, I've more than gotten used to it." He stated as he walked over to her bookcase and looked at all of the pictures she had resting on the shelves

_He stopped at the last picture and realized that it was a picture of the two of them backstage at a live RAW event about a year ago, he thought about how happy they were and how they promised each other that they would always be together._

"We were pretty damn happy, huh?" She said standing behind him

"Yeah…yeah we were." He said turning around to face her with his hands in his pockets

"What happened? What happened to the couple in the picture?" She asked

"If I knew Steph, that couple would be here laughing and joking around, not trying to figure out what in the hell happened with us." He said sincerely

"Okay…well I can begin to tell you were I messed up. I should've told you about Brock, I shouldn't have tried to keep it from you." She explained

"Why though Steph, I thought we told each other everything, you know open with each other." He asked

"I just didn't want for what happened to happen, I thought that maybe I could just get Brock settled and then go on with my life; I had no idea that everything would fall apart the way that it did." She answered

"Stephie, baby…I didn't mean to let my temper flare like that, but I just felt like he was trying to take everything from me, you know? He's all of a sudden on the football team and then I look up and he's in your face." He said finding himself get upset all over again from the mere mention of Brock

_He walked over and sat down on the edge of her bed_

"I'm sorry," She said as she walked over and took a seat next to him and began to rub is head "I made the situation worse, I should've taken into consideration that you two were already on bad terms about football." She said looking up at him with her big blue eyes

"Damn Stephie." Hunter said looking into her eyes

"What?"

"I love you so much, and looking into your eyes just made me realize how stupid I was to leave you like that, do you forgive me?"

"As long as you keep telling me how much you love me." She said as she snuggled up to him

"That's the easiest part of my life." He said as he engulfed her into a kiss

_The next day_

"Good morning fellow Wildcats." Hunter said as he walked in with his arm around Stephanie

"Now there's my best friend! You finally smartened up, huh?" Randy exclaimed as he slapped his best friend on his back

"See, this is the way things are supposed to be." Stacy said as she shut her locker

"Now we just need for Randy and Stacy to get back together and everything will be right." Torrie joked

"T please, pretty please with sugar on top, never mention me and that slut in the same sentence again." Randy said pointing at Stacy

"Randy please, you and I both know that you would run back to me like that." Stacy said snapping her fingers

"Bitch please, I wouldn't run back to you if you laid down on the goal line." Randy snapped

_Steph and Hunter muffled laughs as Torrie was the only one to make her laugh known, as if on cue Stacy looked over at Torrie as if she wanted to kill her_

"Okay…that's our cue to go, I'm gonna walk my girl to class. You two, don't kill each other." Hunter said as he pointed at Randy and Stacy

"Don't tempt me." Randy said scowling at Stacy

_Everyone headed off to class; Hunter and Steph were still lingered in the hallway_

"Hunter?" Steph called out

"Yeah?" He answered continuing to suck on her neck

"Hunter, I'm serious." She said slapping him on his massive arm

"Okay, alright...I'm listening."

_She slipped from under him and began to walk down the hall, he put his arms around her waist and began to walk behind her_

"We never talked about Trish…"

"What about her?" He asked

_They were so into each other they never realized the person tucked in the doorway of a classroom watching them intently_

_Thanx for reading! Please review, let me know what you think._


	12. Chapter 12: The Fallout

**Chapter 12: The Fallout**

_Telephone rings_

"Hello?" Steph said groggily into the telephone receiver

"Hey Steph."

"Stacy? Its only six, what are you doing up so early?" She asked rolling over to look over at alarm clock

"Well, I wanted to catch you before you started to get ready for school. I needed to talk to you about something…and I was wondering if I could ride to school with you." She explained

"Okay, I mean, what's wrong? You don't sound like yourself." She said sitting up in the bed realizing that it was something wrong with her friend

"I really don't want to tell you over the phone, can you just pick me up?" She said sounding distressed

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll be there about 7:15."

"I'll be ready, see you then."

"Alright, bye." She said hanging up the phone

_After getting off of the phone Stephanie tried to go back to sleep but she couldn't, she just kept thinking about her friend; so she got up, took her shower, and went downstairs for breakfast_

"Hey Steph,"

_Steph stopped in her tracks and smacked herself on the forehead_

"Don't you ever go home? Why are you here so early?" She asked as she leaned on the fridge

"Jeez Steph, you don't have to be so mean. I love you guys like my own family." Pete answered

"Well you're always here like you don't have your own." Steph said

"Do you always have to be so mean to my company?" Shane said from the sun room

"Yes…because you don't even live here, so why is your company always here?" Steph complained

"This is a family home Steph, mom said that I could come over whenever I wanted to." He whined

"I'm pretty sure she was just trying to be nice, what's the point of moving out if you're always here? Go home sometimes." She suggested while rolling her eyes

_Stephanie exited the kitchen and made her way to the front door_

"You can be such a brat sometimes!" He yelled out to the dining room

"Its like looking in a mirror, isn't it?!" She yelled back

"I'm leaving for school now mother, I'll see you later." Steph announced as she closed the front door

_The drive to Stacy's house was longer than usual, maybe it was because Stacy sounded like it was bad news that she had to deliver and Stephanie couldn't handle anymore bad news. Steph pulled up to her friend's house and blew the horn, she looked down at the clock on the radio, by the time she looked up Stacy was getting in the car_

"Hey." Steph said trying to read her friend

"Hey, how's it going?" She said not looking Steph in her face

"Alright, you?"

"Well, I wanted you to pick me up because I needed to talk to you about something important…" She began turning in her seat to face Steph

"Yeah, we got past that part already." Steph said smiling as she put the car in drive and began to head to school

"Well, you remember that party that Adam and Jay had the other night?"

_Steph nodded to signal her friend to continue with her story_

"Okay…Brock was there…and he…uh…well-"

"Girl, spit it out," Steph said giggling "I've never seen you this speechless in my life."

"Sorry," She chuckled lightly "everybody was having fun and partying, you know Adam and Jay throw the best parties-" Stacy rambled

"Stacy, get to the point." Steph frustrated, realizing that her friend was procrastinating

"Brock forced me to sleep with him!" Stacy yelled out

"WHAT!" Steph said slamming on the brakes

"Yeah, I don't know what got into him…everybody was so happy and all of a sudden…I don't know." Stacy said beginning to cry

"Its okay, don't cry…jus- just tell me what happened." Steph said trying to console Stacy

"You know, like I said everybody was drinking, dancing and having fun…I went upstairs to get my coat because I about to leave, I grabbed my coat off of the bed, I turned to leave and Brock was just standing there, staring." She cried talking at about 50 miles an hour

"Okay, like…what did he do, what did he say?" Steph asked fearing what was gonna come out of her friend's mouth next

"He walked up to me and grabbed my arm, and told me that he wanted me, and that he always got what he wanted." Stacy remembered

"Oh God, he actually forced himself on you?" Steph asked with disgust

"Steph, I was praying so hard that somebody walked into that room, I didn't want to do it but he wouldn't let me out until I did." Stacy apologized to her friend

"You have no reason whatsoever to be sorry, you didn't do anything wrong, Brock is the one who was wrong." Steph countered hugging her friend

"I know Steph but I know how much you liked him, and I should've yelled for help or something, I shouldn't have just let him take advantage of me like that."

"Its okay, I'm gonna ball his ass out when I see him! I can't believe he would do something like that, I mean-"

"No! Steph, you can't say anything. Not to Brock, not to Torrie, not to anybody." Stacy yelled cutting Stephanie off

"Are you kidding me, you're just gonna let him get away with it, forcing himself onto you?" She yelled

"What's done is done, it doesn't even matter anymore." Stacy commented reapplying her makeup

"Fine, its your life. I'll keep my mouth shut." Steph promised unwillingly

"Thank you." She grabbing her stuff and hopping out of the car "I'll see you later."

"Yeah."

_Steph walked through the hallway still thinking about the news that she'd just gotten in the car. She just couldn't believe that Brock would do something so mean. Stephanie reached her locker and began to unpack her book bag_

"Good Morning Steph."

_Stephanie turned around to come face to face with Brock, she realized that it was him and turned to continue what she was doing_

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"…"

"You mad at me or something?" Brock asked walking around to face her

_Stephanie didn't answer, she just walked off and acted as if she never saw him_

_**Period 5: Lunch**_

_Stephanie and Stacy walked into the lunchroom and looked around to find a table to sit,_

"There's one right over there." Stacy pointed over to the other end of the lunchroom

"Where?" Steph asked looking around

"Right there." She answered as she grabbed Stephanie's head and turned to the direction that she was pointing

"Oh, I see it." She laughed as they started to walked over there

"I still can't believe what you told me this morning, I mean I completely misjudged him." Stephanie said still disgusted with the news that she'd received earlier that day

"Steph…let it go, I didn't tell you about what happened for you to dwell on it, I told you because I needed to get what happened off my chest. Please…just forget about it." Stacy pleaded

"Whatever, I'm going to get something to drink…Do you want anything?" Steph asked as she got up from the table

"I'm good thanks." Stacy responded as she took out her phone and began to text

_Steph started to walk over to the vending machines when she was stopped by Brock_

"Steph!"

_Stephanie kept walking_

"Stephanie!" Brock yelled out as he caught up to her and grabbed her arm

"Let go of me!" She screamed as she pulled away from him

"What the hell's wrong with you?"

"Do you even have to ask?" She asked while rolling her eyes and putting her hand on hip

"Yeah actually, I do; cause I have no idea what you're pissed about." He answered still not knowing what she was talking about

"Did you or didn't you force Stacy to sleep with you at Adam and Jay's party?" Stephanie questioned getting more and more pissed off

"Wait a minute…what? Force? What the in the hell do you mean _force_?? I didn't force anybody to do a damn thing!" Brock yelled starting to get angry

"Are you really gonna stand there and lie like that?" Stacy said walking over to where Brock and Stephanie were arguing

"What did you tell her?" Brock asked Stacy as he got up in her face

"I told her the truth, I told her exactly what happened…exactly what you did." Stacy said starting to cry all over again

"Tell me Stacy, exactly what did I do?" Brock said now yelling

"You forced yourself on me! Don't act like you didn't do anything wrong!" Stacy said frowning her face

"I forced my-" Brock turned around and put his hands over his face and began to laugh "I forced myself on you! Stacy are you kidding me? And Stephanie…you believe that?" He asked as he turned around and faced Stephanie

_Stephanie stood there with her arms folded and just nodded her head confirming that she indeed believed her best friend_

"This is the most ridiculous thing that I have ever heard in my entire life. Stephanie, I was drunk out of my mind the night of that party! I tried-"

"Then how do you know that you didn't force yourself on her?" Stephanie asked interrupting Brock

"Because I know myself, I know good and damn well that I would never force myself on ANYBODY!" Brock said trying to convince Stephanie that what Stacy had told her was a lie

"Whatever, I don't believe you. I honestly think that you are the biggest piece of garbage that I ever laid my eyes on." Stephanie said upset that she was actually losing Brock as a friend

"Let's go Steph." Stacy said grabbing her hand

_Stacy and Stephanie headed towards the table that they were sitting at, leaving Brock standing in the middle of the lunchroom floor still wondering what exactly Stacy told Stephanie; he turned to walk out of the lunchroom when he bumped into someone…_

"You know…I always knew that you were a piece of garbage." Hunter said as he smirked

_At Stephanie and Stacy's table_

"I cannot believe that he stood there and denied everything like that!" Stephanie fixed her shirt as she rambled on about Brock

"That's exactly why I didn't want you to say anything in the first place, I could've told you that he was gonna deny everything." Stacy replied looking at herself in the mirror

"Who was gonna deny what?" Torrie asked as she sat down at the table with her friends

"Brock."

"What about him? He did look kinda pissed when I passed him on my way in."

"He forced himself on Stacy at Adam and Jay's party and when I called him out on it he tried to deny it." Stephanie explained

"He did what?" Torrie laughed thinking that her friend was joking

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it when I first heard it, but his reaction cemented everything for me." Stephanie answered while looking for her phone

"Stephanie, you can't be serious…I was at that party and Brock did not force himself on Stacy." Torrie said

"What in the hell do you know? I didn't talk to you the whole night." Stacy dropped the mirror back into her purse and focused on Torrie

"I KNOW that Brock was drunk that night, too drunk to drive himself home, hell…the man couldn't even stand up on his own." Torrie answered getting upset

"Were you in that room that night Torrie? Are you and Brock adjourned at the hip? You don't know what the hell you're talking about." Stacy said yelling Torrie

"Wait a minute, you guys…just stop arguing." Stephanie closed her eyes and pleaded for her friends to calm down

"I know that you're a lying slut." Torrie said now standing up and yelling at Stacy

"You have always been jealous of me, you know that?"

"Jealous??"

"Yes, jealous. You could never accept the fact that I was prettier than you, I had a better body than you, and that every boy you have ever liked always picked me!" Stacy yelled now standing and pointing in Torrie's face

"No, every boy that I have ever liked never liked you, it's just that you were quicker to open your legs, open legs always get poked!" Torrie said getting louder than Stacy

"That comment just proved that you are jealous. Just admit it, I'm better than you, I always have been and I always will be." Stacy shot back

_Stephanie just sat at the table with her head in her hands, stuck in the middle; she had one friend on each side and she didn't know what the hell to do…after a few minutes she just tuned them both out._

"You are nothing more than a low down, dirty slut! You did something totally bogus and you're trying to shift the blame." Torrie shouted out

"Just because nobody wants you doesn't mean that I'm a slut! I didn't do a damn thing wrong, I was in that room and I know what happened." Stacy leaned over the table yelling into Torrie's face

"I can't believe-"

"STOP IT!!" Stephanie jumped up and slammed her hands on the table "The two of you are ridiculous! We've been friends all of our lives and you guys are going to stand here and rip into each other like this? Grow up!" Stephanie looked back and forth between both of her friends

"You know what…I was there, I saw everything that happened that night and if you wanna believe this lying bitch, then go right ahead. Just remember that I warned you." Torrie grabbed her purse and stormed out of the lunchroom

"Torrie! Tor-" Stephanie turned back around to Stacy

"Let the bitch leave, we're too damn good for her anyway." Stacy sat back down at the table

"…" Steph stared at Stacy

"What?"

"I can't believe that you went at her like that." Stephanie sat back down and crossed her arms

"Me? Did you not hear the things that were coming out of her mouth about me? She didn't exactly take it easy on me either." Stacy responded looking through the Cosmo magazine she had tucked in her Algebra book

"Whatever Stace. It still wasn't right, either of you."

_The rest of the day was long and tiresome; Stacy and Torrie wouldn't speak to each other, Brock was hunting down Stacy to get the truth out of her, Hunter was chastising Brock; and Stephanie was in the middle of all of it._

_Thanx 4 Reading! Please Review_


	13. Chapter 13: My Confessions

**Chapter 13: My Confessions**

_Stephanie couldn't believe the day that she'd had, everything was just wrong; her best friends hated each other and she was in the middle. Brock had called her cell phone about ten times since after school, she wanted to believe him because she just couldn't see him doing anything so crazy, but at the same time she'd known Stacy all of her life and she couldn't see her lying about something so serious. All she knew was crawling into a hole and never coming out sounded very appealing._

_Stephanie walked in the front door and headed straight for her room, unfortunately for her; her mother heard her come in._

"Stephanie, aren't you going to eat dinner?" Her mother questioned walking into the foyer

"I'm good ma." She continued up the stairs to her room

"Hey, you wanna tell me what's wrong?" Her mother put one foot on the stairs

_Stephanie stopped on the stairs and turned to her mother_

"What's not wrong? Hunter and I have been on and off for a week-"

"I thought you two worked out your problems?" She asked sitting down on the stairs and patting the spot next to her

"Yeah we did," She sat taking the seat next to mother "well…I don't know where to start!" She put her head on her knees and sighed

"Honey, try the beginning." She advised as she rubbed her hair

_Stephanie lifted her head and began to explain_

"This morning Stacy called and asked me to pick her up for school because she had something important to tell me, I went and picked her up only for her to tell me that this guy Brock forced himself on her."

"Brock is the one that Hunter and Randy fought because he liked you, right?" She asked

"Right." She confirmed

"Okay…" Her mother nodded for her to continue her story

"I saw Brock in the lunchroom and we had this huge falling out because he said that he didn't do any of the things that Stacy said an-"

"And you don't believe him." Her mother assumed

"Ma…I honestly don't know what to believe, Stacy is my best friend and I don't think that she would lie to me about something like that."

"Well you've known Brock all of two weeks and you've known Stacy all of your life, its natural for you to believe her over him." Her mother stated

"I know but…Torrie said that she was there and that Brock was in no condition to do any of the things that Stacy says." She countered

"In no condition? You mean he was drunk?" Her mother laughed and slapped her daughter's hand

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Stephanie laughed

"I was young once too you know," She continued happy that she could make her daughter laugh "It sounds like to me that you need to figure out who is lying, in my opinion you should've never jumped to conclusions without hearing both sides of the story. We've already established the fact that you don't think that Stacy would ever lie to you, but you have to ask yourself…would Torrie?"

_Stephanie looked over at her mother and realized that she was right; Torrie would never lie to her either. She didn't have anything to gain from taking up for Brock, she had some apologizing to do and she needed to get to it._

"Thanks ma, I have no idea what I would do without you." She stood up and hugged her mom

"I have no idea what I would do without _you_."

_Linda walked down the stairs and headed for the kitchen_

"Mom?"

_Linda turned and looked up at Stephanie_

"Yes sweetie?" She answered

"Can you please take back the open invitation that you gave Shane and his friends? They're driving me insane!" She laughed

_They both laughed and headed to their respective destinations_

_Stephanie entered her room and took her cell phone out of her purse and looked in the phonebook for Brock's phone number, she found the number and picked up her house phone and began to dial the number_

"Lesnar residence."

_It was a woman possibly his mother_

"Hi, is Brock available?" Stephanie asked politely

"Yes he is, may I ask who's speaking?" The woman asked

"Stephanie."

_Stephanie was actually a little nervous; the woman sounded a little stern _

"Hold on one second, Brock the telephone is for you, it's Stephanie."

"Hello?" Brock said into the receiver

"Hi." She said shifting the phone from one ear to the other

"What's up?" He asked nonchalantly

"I called to apologize for earlier, I didn't mean to go off on you like that but Stacy told me some things that I jus-"

"Stephanie, I know that you haven't known me that long but do you know what she's accusing me of? She's basically saying that I raped her! Do you honestly think that I would rape someone?!" he asked angrily

"No I don't and it took for someone to explain to me that what I did was wrong for me to realize that." She sat down on her bed and hugged up with a pillow

"That was actually what I needed to tell you the other day," He started to explain

"What?"

"I was at Adam and Jay's party, and yes I was drinking; but I'm a pretty big guy Steph, I can hold a hell of a lot of liquor. But that night, something was not right."

_**Meanwhile**_

"What's up man?"

"Look, I got something to tell you." Hunter sounded desperate

"Alright, what the hell is wrong with you? You act like the boogeyman is after you or something." Randy laughed

"Normally that would be funny, but there's nothing funny about what I'm about to tell you." He said seriously

"Spit it out already."

"I-"

_**Meanwhile**_

"What do you mean something wasn't right?" She asked

"Stacy and I kicked it the whole night, she was feeding me drinks left and right. But by the sixth or seventh, it was like the liquor snuck up on me; I've been drunk before and I mean DRUNK…but never like that." He explained

"So you're telling me that you think she slipped you a mickey or something?"

"No, I'm telling you that I know she did." He answered

"Okay…"

"She got me drunk on purpose, I was going in and out but I heard her talking to somebody on the phone,"

"Saying what?" She asked

_**Meanwhile**_

"When Brock first got here, I got nervous about him pushing up on Steph an-"

"No shit!" Randy laughed

"I'm serious man, damn!"

"Alright, alright. I quit." Randy snickered

"So, I came up with this plan, a plan to make sure that he'd never come anywhere near her again." Hunter admitted

"I knew that you'd eventually figure something out, you always do."

"Yeah, well…"

"Alright, so tell me what you did." Randy sat down on the couch wondering what scheme his friend had come up with

"I…"

_**Meanwhile**_

"So all you heard her say was 'I've got him'?" Stephanie asked confused

"Yeah, and 'no, I have done it yet' and I was so out of it that I couldn't even get up." Brock poured himself a glass of pop

"What in the hell? My life is just not right at all right now. So she drugged you and had sex with you?"

"With the little bit of recollection that I have, yeah." He took a sip of pop

_**Meanwhile**_

"YOU DID WHAT!!!" Randy yelled into the phone

"Yup." Hunter paced around his room

"WHAT POSSESSED YOU TO DO…YOU MEAN…I JUST DON'T, okay…okay…so you mean to tell me that you SLEEP WITH STACY!!"

THANK YOU FOR READING!!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14: The Blueprint

**Chapter 14: The Blueprint**

"Yeah, I slept with her." Hunter admitted still walking a hole in his floor

"You have to be out of your DAMN MIND!!" Randy said now pacing his own floor

"I thought that I-"

"You thought what? Fucking Stacy, your girlfriend's best friend since…hmmm let's see, FOREVER was gonna keep Brock away from her, WRONG! Guess again!" Randy couldn't believe what his best friend was telling him, he'd done a lot of dirt with his friend but this was just low down.

"Will you let me explain?" Hunter said finally sitting down

"Uhhh…Yeah!"

"I got desperate and I came up with the plan to make it seem as if Brock did something so horrible that Stephanie would never forgive and she'd never go anywhere near him again." Hunter said now back up and pacing the floor again

"And that would be forcing Stacy to have sex with him. Jeez, you are ridiculous. And what did Stacy get out of helping you?" Randy asked after he bit into his apple

"…"

"Oh right, fucking you! You two are made for each other, this shit is like a lifetime movie or something. I presume that you aren't done?" Randy got so frustrated with the situation at hand that he just threw the apple he was eating in the garbage

"Stephanie was never supposed to find anything out she-"

"How do you figure that Stephanie was never gonna figure all of this out? She not stupid! Do you know what Stacy accused the man of? She basically accused him of rape! RAPE! No man is gonna sit back and let people think that he raped somebody!" Randy continued to pace his living room floor "WHERE IN THE HELL IS MY APPLE?!"

"Stacy was supposed to give her the sob story and make Stephanie promise not to tell Torrie or confront Brock about anything." Hunter explained

"Why not Trish, why didn't you do the plan with somebody that she doesn't care about? Why her best friend?"

"Because she doesn't give a damn about Trish, she wouldn't care if she got ran over by a semi; it had to be somebody close to her. I called Stacy and asked her if she could help me out, she asked me what was in it for her, I asked her what she wanted and-"

"To be fucked! That's all the slut ever wants is for…ahhh!!! I feel like I'm gonna explode."

_**Meanwhile**_

"I am so sorry Brock, I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions and-" She jumped down from her bed and looked out of the window

"Look Stephanie, I appreciate your apology but I can't do this anymore. Ever since Coach put you in charge of showing me around the school, I've had nothing but drama follow me everywhere I go. I've been jumped, suspended from the football team, drugged, violated and accused of rape in front of the whole school. All of this has happened in a matter of two weeks! You're a cool person but you are not worth all of the trouble that comes with being your friend. I'm sorry Stephanie, we can't be friends anymore." Brock explained

"I understand Brock, I really do. I hope that one day you'll change your mind." She began to cry because she realized that she was losing a friend

"Look me up if you ever become drama free." He laughed

"Most definitely, I'll see you around." She chuckled back

"Goodbye Stephanie."

"Bye Brock."

_Stephanie hung up the phone and laid down on her bed and thought about the last couple of weeks and she just cried herself to sleep_

_**Meanwhile**_

_Randy sat on the side of his bed still wondering what made his friend do what he did, keeping Brock away from Stephanie was not a good enough reason to do something like that._

"Alright man, I'm going to bed…I've had enough of this drama for the day." Randy was ready to get off the phone

"I'll see you tomorrow, man."

_Hunter worked out until it was time to go to school, he'd stayed up all night thinking about what he had done and the fallout that he was gonna see from it. Randy didn't get any sleep that night either, he sat up in the dark all night thinking about what his friend had done, it was wrong…dead wrong. What the hell was he supposed to do? Stephanie was his friend; she didn't deserve to be played like this. Does he tell her what he knows? That would be the right thing to do, but on the other hand; Hunter is his BEST friend, what he did was wrong on so many levels but his heart was in the right place. Does he keep his secret? Randy knew where his loyalties lie. _

Thanx 4 Reading!!

Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15: Kinda Happing Ending

**Chapter 15: Kinda Happy Ending**

_Stephanie woke up the next morning with the thoughts of the previous night still running through her mind. She was glad that she'd talked to Brock but it was something in her that just didn't believe a word that had come out of his mouth, She couldn't see her friend lying to her and she had made up in her mind that she was gonna believe her friend, Stacy was a lot of things but she was not one to falsely accuse someone of things that Brock was accused of._

_She rolled out of bed and began to search for something to put on for school when someone knocked on her door._

"Come in." Steph still searched her closet for something to put on for the day

"Hey, did everything work out for you last night." Her mother asked hopping up on her bed

"Everything worked out just fine, everything is gonna go back to the way that they were before Brock ever came to New York." She said pulling her outfit out of the closet

"Well, I'm glad everything is working out for you. I just came up to say goodbye, I have to go overseas and do some business and I wanted to see you before I left."

"Okay, I'll see you when you get back then."

"Love you, honey."

"I love you too mom."

_Linda hugged her daughter and left out of the room and Stephanie finished getting ready for school. After about an hour she finally left out for school and she arrived looking forward to a fresh start with no problems. Absolutely drama free…_

"Hey Stephie!" Hunter walked up and hugged Stephanie

"Hey to you, what have you been up to?" She asked while putting her coat in her locker

"Nothing much, I've got one more game before my suspension is lifted and I am ready to go." He said acting as if he was throwing and catching a football

"Alright, check you out." She fanned him with papers as if she was cooling him off

"Hey Steph, what's up?" Stacy walked up and hugged her friend

_The look on Hunter's face was like a deer caught in headlights_

"Hey Stace, how are you?"

"I'm perfect…Hi Hunter." She turned to Hunter and slapped him on the arm

_Hunter growled and cut his eyes at Stacy_

"Stacy." He looked away and began to talk "So, you…Uhhh, finally realized that country boy was nothing but a shit starter, huh?" He rubbed the situation with Brock in

"Yeah, I guess, you were right all along." She said cuddling up to him

"Yeah Steph, the guy was the ultimate pervert. You didn't need a friend like that. I mean with the type a friend that he was, enemies shouldn't even exist." Stacy co-signed

_Hunter really didn't even want Stacy around Stephanie; he hated her as a matter of fact. He had only told her that he'd cared about her so that she would go through with the plan and not blow it for him. He'd always preferred Torrie as a friend for Stephanie than that slut Stacy. He regretted sleeping with her, yeah, the sex was great but he didn't want to do it; the only woman that he'd ever wanted was Stephanie and that will be the only woman that he'd ever want._

"Well, everything happens for a reason and I believe that he was not supposed to be in our lives in the first place." Hunter kissed Stephanie on the forehead and hugged her closer "The guy was a class A jackass." He laughed

"I don't think that he was the only one."

_Hunter, Stephanie, and Stacy turned around to come face to face with Randy_

"What are you talking about?" Hunter eyed his best friend

"Yeah, Randy…what in hell is going on?" Stephanie questioned

"You wanna tell her or should I?" Randy eyed Hunter back

"Somebody wanna clue me in?" Steph looked around confused

"Randy man, did you get enough sleep last night? Cause you're acting weird." Hunter said trying to steer Randy clear of the situation with Stacy and Brock

"Okay…alright…you wanna play that game with me. You're right, I didn't get any sleep last night, you wanna know why? Its because I was up all last night thinking about what a jackass I've been hanging out with my whole life." Randy turned to Stephanie "You wanna know what's going on?" Randy turned around to Stephanie "He's been fucking your best friend!" Randy shouted

"WHAT?!" Stephanie looked back and forth between Hunter and Stacy "No…no, he wouldn't do that to me! Randy, stop playing so much."

"You…are you kidding me? Where in the hell do you get off-"

"No! Where do you get off…Stephanie, he planned everything…he wanted to keep Brock away from you so he slept with Stacy, got her to drug and sleep with Brock, and then lie and tell you he forced himself on her."

"I can't- I can't believe that you would do something like this to me." Stephanie turned to Stacy

"Steph, are you actually gonna believe this? I would never do anything to hurt you, you're my best friend…I love you."

"Tell me the truth. We've been friends for a really long time and we can get past it. Did you sleep with Hunter?"

_Hunter was standing behind Stacy shaking his head, signaling her not to give in. He knew Stephanie and she was just wheeling Stacy in to get the truth, the moment that Stacy spilled, all hell was gonna break loose._

_Stacy looked around for a second realizing that maybe her friend was willing to give her a second chance. After about a minute…she spoke._

"Steph…I didn't do it to hurt you-"

_At that every moment Hunter felt his world crash around him, if looks could kill Stacy would've died ten times over, He put one hand on his hip; the other on his forehead and began to pace._

"I love you Steph…and…I did it to help you, I-"

_Stephanie cut her off with a thunderous slap (famous Bitch Slap)_

"Get out of my sight before I hurt you." Stephanie cried out

"Stephanie…I'm sor-"

"GET AWAY FROM ME, NOW!!"

_Stacy ran away from the group and Stephanie turned back to Hunter with tears in her eyes_

"Why? How?" Stephanie cried

_Hunter knew that he caught, there was no way that Stephanie was gonna believe anything that came out of his mouth, so he resorted to the only thing that he could…manipulation_

"Stephanie…are you really gonna believe this crap that he's spitting out, huh? He's always been jealous of me, he's always wanted to be me! This is his chance to ruin everything that I've worked so hard for." Hunter yelled at her

"I can't believe you, you're trying to throw your best friend under the bus!" She yelled

"Obviously, he's not my best friend if he's gonna pull a stunt like this. Everything that I do is for you! And your gonna throw me away because of some lie that he's pushing!"

"You're damn right, you've broken my heart for the last time! I NEVER want to see or hear from you again!" Stephanie looked away from Hunter and closed up her locker

"I'm gonna destroy you, if it's the last thing that I do." Hunter growled at Randy

"You're a piece a shit Hunter, you know that? I can't believe that you would do something-"

"You're best bet is shut the fuck up, before I assist you." Hunter walked up to Randy and whispered

_Randy knew that he couldn't beat Hunter so he just walked away_

"I'm done. Steph believe what you want."

"Randy wait!"

_Stephanie ran after Randy and caught up with him in the school courtyard_

"Hey." Stephanie sat down next to Randy on the bench

"What's up?" Randy looked away

"Why? Why did you tell me?"

"Cause it wasn't right, I thought that his heart was in the right place but then I thought about it and I realized that it was never about you, it was about winning. He just wanted to be able to say that he beat Brock." Randy explained as he looked over at her "But I do have something else to tell you."

"What?" She looked up at him waiting for an answer

"I know that you've probably been wondering, who's been calling and hanging up."

"Yeah, did you figure out?" She asked

"It was me."

"You?" She looked at him confused

"For the last year or so, I've found myself caring about you; caring about you as more than a friend, like I want to be with you…and the last few weeks the feelings have gotten stronger and I've tried to call you and tell you but every time you got on the phone…I froze up and I just didn't have the guts to tell you." He spit out

"Randy, I don't know what to say…"

"I've put my feelings on the back burner for so long out of loyalty to Hunter but I couldn't do it anymore…I couldn't watch him hurt you anymore. I couldn't watch him string you along and treat you like a possession; you're better than that, you deserve better than that. You deserve somebody like me. Stephanie, I love you." Randy finally spilled his feelings to her and he felt really good about it.

"I do have to admit, there has always been something that has attracted me to you, I care about you too Randy and I think that I deserve somebody like you too." Stephanie admitted

_Randy and Stephanie finished talking and walked back into the building arm in arm. They ended up walking past Hunter._

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?!" Hunter yelled as he grabbed Randy by the arm

"Randy, let's go. He's not worth your time." Steph pulled on Randy's other arm

"Its cool." Randy put his hand up to Stephanie and walked over to Hunter "Hunter, I have warned you over and over again to treat her right or somebody was gonna steal her right from under your nose. I told you that one day your temper was gonna be the end of you, maybe next time you'll listen."

_A lot of friendships and relationships started and ended that year; Hunter went back to being his old self…miserable, sleeping and dissing every girl in the school, throwing himself into football, making sure that he did something good that year. Stacy proved herself to be what everyone had said she was, she went from guy to guy on a regular basis and she was so embarrassed about what she'd done that she even quit the cheerleading team. As for Torrie, she finally found her dream guy… in Adam; they've been dating for about four months now and you couldn't keep them away from each other if you tried. Brock…well let's just say that he fell in love too, with Trish no less. It's actually changed her; she isn't half the bitch that she used to be; she took Stacy's place on the cheerleading team and she actually apologized for all the crap that she's pulled over the years. And as for me, I'm happy too; Torrie and I talked everything out and we're closer than ever. Brock is finally my friend again, I'm drama free and I took him up on his offer for that phone call. And Yeah, okay…I know you want to know, Randy and I are doing great! I mean, he is the sweetest person on the planet and he makes me feel like a queen, he co-led the football team to its fourth national championship since we've been in high school and he dedicated the game to me… in front of the entire school! I think I've finally gotten it right; we won the cheerleading competition, I'm in love with the man of my dreams, I have the best friends in the entire world and I'm about to graduate. I knew that it would be hard but I told you I'd make it through. Life couldn't get any better…could it??_

Thanx For Reading!

Please Review!


End file.
